Departure a Killugon story
by MysticErlia
Summary: When Killua and Gon separated, will they both feel regret for leaving each other? [•WARNING: COULD BE BAD WRITING•] k so this is my first story, please don't go too hard on me.
1. Seperation

I'm legit so sorry if this is bad typing, I'm using my phone. Thanks mates!

Note that this story is shitty because I'm terrible at writing.

\- tunicorn

[Killua]

I turn around to see Gon walking away 'I guess this is goodbye Gon' killua thought. I hold Alluka's hand to tell her that it's time we leave "Oni-Chan where will we go now?" Alluka says "I'm not sure Alluka" I say. I turn around just to see Gon one more time but he's out of my view. I just wanted to go break down somewhere... I just wanted to see Gon again but he's better off with Ging.

[Gon]

I turn around to see Killua and Alluka holding hands walking away. 'Is it wrong that I wanna run after Killua and hug him and even kiss him ' Gon thought. My face gets flustered 'Wait!I'm not gay ... or maybe I am?' I watch until Killua leaves my view and I walk to the world tree. I start climbing to get to the top. I see Ginger and shout "GINGGG!". Ging looks at me like I'm mad. I run up to him and hug him tightly. "Gon why are you so flustered" Ging says. Ging offers me a hand mirror and I take it and look at myself. 'STOP BLUSHING GON' I lecture myself. "Alright, Alright, Alright! I'll let you calm down. I know we never actually had a conversation like this but have some self control." Ging says. I start to calm myself down. 'Deep breaths Gon' I say to myself. "Ging?" "Yes Gon?" "I think I'm gay..."

WOAH THERE WE GO MY FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS SERIES. I have a question for the people who are reading this. Do you like it when Gon takes control of the relationship like he 'takes advantage' killua or do you like killua to take to lead? Arigatou for reading this story [I'm not gonna use that much japanese but yknow] sorry for the first chapter, at least I tried tho right?


	2. Suicidal Thoughts

Warning: if you don't like Suicidal people or cutting I'm sorry

[Killua]

I get me and Alluka an 2 bedroom hotel room. I sit on the bed and lean back till I'm laying on it sideways. I felt so broken.. I didn't know what to do, I spent two years of my life with him. 'It's my fault he left...' I thought to myself. I use my nen to manipulate my hand, I cut my left arm with the sharp nails that I have. Blood starts pouring down my arm. "SHIT" I rush to the bathroom to get the blood off. I get the first aid kit and wrap the bandages around my arm. I look at myself in the mirror 'wow I look like crap' I say to myself. "Maybe I should of did my hip instead of my arm" I say out loud "Oni-Chan?" Alluka says tiredly "Go back to bed Alluka, you need your rest." I say to Alluka "So do you oni-chan, I'll tuck you in!" "But then whose gonna tuck you in?" I laugh "I can tuck myself in!" Alluka grabs my hand and pulls me to my room. I lay down and Alluka tucks me in and also kisses my forehead x3. "Goodnight oni-chan" "Goodnight Alluka" I slowly drift to sleep. Before I black out I see a familiar face, I smile and close my eyes and sleeps.

[Gon]

Me and Ging go to his house. It's hugeeeeee Ging gives me the extra bedroom and I jump into bed and say "Goodnight Ging "whatever kid" he says and closes the door 'Goodnight Killua'. Soon after I couldn't get to sleep then I think about what happened before.

[FLASHBACK]

"WHATTTTTT!" Ging yells. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I am or not..." I say. "Do girls turn you on?" He asks "turn on?" I ask "when you get aroused" he says "what?" "You're too innocent for your own good"

[END OF FLASHBACK]

I see killua face one more time and I smile and slowly drift off to sleep.

WOAH MORE WORDS THAN THE FIRST TIME 2 chapters in one day, even on my first story I'm legit so proud rn


	3. I remember you

okokok before we start I'm gonna add a oc in this she/he doesn't have a gender but they prefer to be called a he and he goes by Yuna/Aaron (if you seen my wattpad before I went crazy on fanfiction you'll understand that my name is Yuna and I don't like being called female anyways sorry let's continue

Note that I plublished this on another site before this one

[ Yuna/Aaron]

I get to York new city and I look very closely and see a white haired male. 'Is that Killua?' I slowly walk up to him. "Killua?" "AARON IS THAT YOU?" He jumps at me and gives me a tight hug, of course I hug him back. "Where's Gonni?" I ask. Killua makes a small frown on his face. "He went with Ging...". "ah I see, we should go say hi to him then. I can always message him!" "My phone broke so I can't message him and I didn't write down his number." Says killua "o, well I have a phone, I think I have his number." I pull out my Samsung s5 and go threw my contacts and I see the name 'Gon'. "Got it, so how bout you talk to Gon first" "Alright" says killua. We dial the number and he immediately answers "HI Aaron" "Gon, it's me Killua" "HI killua what's up?" "Gon, I really miss you.. please come back." "AWW Killua I missed you too. Where are ya?" "Yorknew City" "OI I am too come to the park". He hangs up. I sit there dumbfounded like boy.

We wait 10 minutes and me and killua are sitting on the bench in the park. "Killua you oki mate?" I say to kil "Yeah I'm fine" he leans his head on my shoulder. We see him running to us.. "AARON, KILLUA!" " hiya Gon" we all go in for a group hug.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Sorry I made this story alot shorter than usual but I wanna explain what Aaron looks like

Name:Yuna Marie Bryne Aaron Anthony Riviera, 2 names

Age:12

personality:kinda like a mom/dad but can get hot headed and depressed

Height: 4,11

Very thin

Describing the way he looks. he has black hair and greenish eyes


	4. Time with Gon

**[Killua]** **When I saw Gon running to us, I just wanted to cry. I missed him so much... I felt my heart beat when he hugged me and Aaron. "Where's Alluka?" Says Gon "She's back at the apartment I'm in." I answer. "Let's go see her" Aaron says. "Hai" I say. Gon grabs my hand and drags me and Aaron follows us and giggles.** **When we get there, I knock on the door and see Alluka opening it. "Oni-Chan you're back!!! Aaori ! (Alluka's nickname for Aaron) Gon!" Alluka hugs Gon and then jumps on Aaron. "Alluka let's give Gon Killua time to talk. Alone." Aaron winks at me, I blush at how nervous I am to talk to him alone so soon. I tense up at this.** **Alluka and Aaron walk out of the room, I look at Gon nervously. He shows a dumbfounded face and I blush at how hot he looks with a dumbfounded face. "So, what's up killua?" He asks. At the sound of my thoughts getting louder, I didn't exactly hear him well. "Killua?" I still don't hear him. "Killua" still nothing. "KILLUA!!!!!" "WHATTTTTTT!!!!????" "I thought you died for a second, a penny for your thoughts?" "Oh sorry Gon, I guess I was distracted." "It's alright."** **I felt so stupid, Do I have a crush on Gon? No I can't, I'm not gay. But I'm not straight either. Am I bisexual? I don't think so, I don't know.** **I sit on the couch and Gon sits across from me and slightly tilts his head and looks at me. I blush at him staring at me. I feel tears at the corner of my eyes and I make sure that my white hair covers my eyes.** **[Gon]** **I look at Killua. I notice that there's a tear going down his cheek. "Killua what's wrong?" I ask him. No answer. He gets up and I grab his wrist. "Killua" I get up and wrap my arm around his waist and with my other hand I grab his chin to make him look at me. He has tears coming down his face now. I didn't know what to do so...** **I kissed him** **I notice him shaking and he slowly puts his arms around my neck. We stand there for a minute or two and I pull away for air. His face is so red. He touches his lips. "How was it?" I ask "it was... good" I smile hearing that he liked it and I pull him close and we kiss once more.**


	5. I love you

[Killua]

I touch my lips and blush. Remember what happened yesterday.

My first kiss

I never thought it would be with Gon but I still liked it. His lips; so soft; so warm. It felt nice together with my cold ones.

I wonder how Gon felt about it.

[Gon]

I actually really enjoyed the kiss. His lips were so cold. It was like fire and ice.

I wonder if it was his first kiss.He moved his lips like he didn't know what to do. I knew exactly what to do. Because that was actually my second kiss. Remember with Palm? I had my first kiss with her. I learned how to kiss from her and the ladies in the coffee shops on whale island. Also Ging taught me how to kiss someone, since I'm 14 now and yknow.

How do I tell him that I love him? Should I ask Bisky how?

I walk out of my room and I see Killua sleeping on the couch watching The Walking Dead. I wonder where Alluka is. I walk into the kitchen and see a note

Gon Killua

I am taking Alluka to my house for a couple of days. Hope you two have fun :)

~Aaron

Alright so, this is great!! Couple days alone with Killua!! I'll be able to confess. I look back to Killua he's wrapping his arms around the pillow and his knuckles look so white. His eyebrows look knitted together. Should I wake him?

I hear tiny whimpers from him.

Yep I'm waking him.

[Killua]

I can never dream, I only have nightmares.

Each time I sleep I see illumi.

"ILLUMI DON'T TOUCH GON!" Is what I say during each dream.

Illumi gets a knife and throws it at Gon and the last thing I see is Gon falling and bleeding through his chest. I hold my arms together and scream.

When I wake up. I'm sitting up and I see Gon in front of me. Tears in the corner of my eyes. I pull my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I started sobbing really hard..

"Killua what's wrong?"

I couldn't put the words together on what to say. Gon wraps his arms around me. I let go of my legs and wrap my arms around him and make his shirt wet with my tears. He pats my back. "Killua, what's wrong?" I pull away and wipe my tears. "Thanks Gon,you made me feel better. And sorry for wetting your shirt." He looks at his shirt. "OH well, killua remember I'm always here for you. You can talk to me when you're ready and also..." he kisses me "I love you" "I love you too Gon" I mumble "AWWW killua loves me xD" I lean on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me.

Thanks Gon

WOAH THIS WAS LONG 478 words I'm actually proud of myself and thanks for reading this could be the end or maybe not comment if you want da lemons xD


	6. I don't know

**Im sorry for the long wait ;-;**

[Killua]

I dont know how I could tell Gon how much I love him. It's weird right? I never knew that I was gay.

I get up to get some water from the refrigerator. Where is Gon? He's legit no where to be found. I shrug my shoulders. "KILLUAAAAAAAA!!!!" I look behind me and see Gon running at me in full speed. he jumps at me and knocks me over. "GON, THAT BLOODY HURT"I argue "Sorry Killua, I just missed you." "I missed you too but you scared me!" Gon cheerfully laughs like a lunatic. It's kinda funny, the way he laughs.

[Gon]

I love Killua! He's my best friend! But he could be a bit shy at times. Like when I kiss him, he's so shy. It's cute though. I look over to Killua. I guess he fell back to sleep. I was starting to get tired. I looked at Killua one last time til I drifted off.

~time skip brought to you by tuna~

when I wake up Killua wasn't where he was sleeping. I hear the shower running. I bet that's Killua. I walk out of the bedroom, just to see Killua drying his hair. It looks like he was in a tornado or some thing! "Good morning Killua" "Good morning Gon, Why're you up so early?" He asks me. I look at the clock and it shows 1pm "Killua it's 1pm. How is that even early?" He laughs. "You've been up late I'm guessing" he says "yeah I fell asleep by 3am" I reply. "Good job" he laughs again.

We sit on the couch and hours pass. 2pm, 3pm, 7pm, then 12am. I feel something hit my shoulder and I turn around just to see Killua falling asleep on my shoulder. I grab the blanket and put it on him. I wrap a arm around him. I kiss him on his forehead and I doze off to sleep.


	7. Why?

Killuas pov

I wake up to see Gon not where I last saw him. I sit up to see Gon putting his shirt on. "Oh, good morning Killua" "morning" Killua looks down to see that he doesn't have a shirt on. "WHY AM I NAKED" I yell "Silly Killua, you're not naked. Look under the blanket." I look down to see that I'm wearing shorts. 'THANK THE LORD IN JESUS'S NAME' I scream to myself. Gon runs at me at full speed and jumps on me and I yelp. "GON, WHAT THE FUCK" Gon puts his head where my you know what is. I blush at where his face is. "Sorry Killua" Gon says as he gets up and sits criss cross.

 **sorry for the short chapter ;-;**


	8. I want you

my friend requested a small lemon and such, so you're welcome.

[Gon]

How do I ask Killua to take a shower with me? I'm gonna ask him when he's about to go in the shower. I walk to the living room to see Killua on his phone.

"Hey Killua?"

"Hai Gon?"

"Wanna take a shower with me?"

Killua blushed an bright red.

"...Sure.."

I smile joyfully.

I grab killua by the hand and drag him into the bathroom. "Gon slow down". I blush at the sight of his white puffy hair going into one direction. Dang. He looked so sexy. "May I" I ask while I tug at his shirt. He nods. He puts his hands up in the air. (Don't quote me on that xD) I pull his shirt over his head. I look at his slim chest with an 6 pack. I look up Killua is blushing like an maniac. He tugs at my shirt and I nod. Knowing what he wanted to do. I put my hands up in the air (I Need to stop xD) he pulls up my shirt and we're both completely shirtless. He is hot though. I tug at his pants. He gets even redder , if he gets any redder he will probably explode. He nods and I pull down his pants slowly. he tries covering his boxers and all of that. "Killua, you're beautiful. You don't have to hide from me. If it helps I'll undress too.". He shakes his head and he goes to his knees and pulls my pants down slowly. "Shall I turn the shower on?" I ask. He nods. I take off my underwear and so does he.

We both jump in the shower and we turn away from each other. I turn around and look at his butt. 'He has a nice butt' i say in my head. I slowly brought my hand to his cheek, and give it a squeeze. He flinches. "GON, WHAT THE FUCK." he yelps. "Sorry Killua, you just have an nice ass." he blushes, but not as much as before.

"Ne Killua?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I wash your back?"

"Sure... I guess."

I get the soap and start putting it on the wash cloth. Slowly cleaning his back with the wash cloth. I start cleaning where his chest area is. He's blushing madly now. I slowly start getting to his genitals. "G..o...n..." I make sure to pump his member slowly. He's shivering while I stand behind him and lean on him to caress his member. I start using my hand. he moans a tiny bit. I can feel him shaking more rapidly. I'm almost there till he releases. I start pumping him faster and harder. I feel something gooey on my hand and notice that it's white. I put it to my mouth and lick it. Killuas breathing is heavy. I wonder if it felt that good. "Gon don't eat that!" He says. "It tastes good though" his whole face and neck is red as a apple. He goes on his knees and slowly grabs my member and puts it in his mouth. It felt so good. His tounge going around it.. mmmmmm.

He starts pumping fast. I'm almost at my climax. I cum all over his face. He licks it. I blush without even noticing. "Killua, do you want to keep going?" I ask him.

"Why not, we went this far so why not even further." He states out.

"Do you want me inside you or the other way around" I ask him

"You pick" he says. "Okay" I say. I go on my knees and ask Killua to lay down in the tub. I ask him to spread his legs or just a little bit. He does a tiny bit. He's shy. I insert one finger inside of him. He yelps at the pain of his first time. I go in and out. In, out, in, out, till he starts stretching a bit. He moans lightly, I insert another finger and he holds onto my shoulders. I keep going in and out till he's ready and I get my member and slowly insert it inside. He holds onto my shoulders. "Am I going too fast?" I ask him curiously. He shakes his head. I start going faster inside of him. Until he releases and I release. He passes out. So I have to carry him. I carry him bridal style and I shut the shower off and lay him on the couch and lay on his stomach. "I love you, Killua." I say before I drift off to sleep. 'Goodnight Killua'

THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON AND THERE WAS 760 WORDS. OMG I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF. Thanks for reading. Love you guyss


	9. Stay with me

After Gon carries a unconcious Killua, he walks into killuas room and sets him down on his bed. Gon looks at the clock and notices it's 10pm, he tucks killua in and gives him a little kiss on his forehead 3. He turns around to walk out of Killuas room.

"Gon, wait" Gon turns around and looks at killua, sitting up and looking at his lap with his hair covering his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay with me?"

Since I love him so, "sure" I say.

I crawl under the covers and put my arm around his waist, while my face is in the crook of his neck.

"Ne Killua?"

"y-yes Gon?"

"I love you"

"Baka..."

I notice that his body is starting to get hot.

It's nice teasing Killua.


	10. I love you so much

[Gon]

I really love Killua, I wanna show him that I really love him..

There's gonna be fireworks tonight, I really wanna bring Killua. I wonder if he would accept it or not. I'll ask him later.

Killua walks in the door and I look at him.

"What is it Gon?"

"KILLLLUUAAAAAA, CAN WE GO SEE THE FIREWORKS PLEASEEEE?"

Killua gets all flustered.

"S-sure Gon"

A few hours later.

It's starting to get dark out.

We go to the park and sit on the biggest hill there.

"Ne, Killua?"

"Yes Gon?"

"Will you ever leave me?"

Tears go down my face.

"No, Gon! I would never leave you!"

Tears go down his face also.

"Gon.. I love you. I would never leave you."

Killua wraps his arms around me and brings me into a hug and I hug him back.

We look up at the sky and wipe our tears away.

The fireworks have started going up.

We look at each other and kiss each other, I hug him while we're deep in the kiss.

I'M AFRAID THIS IS THE END FOR DEPARTURE. I'M SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHITTY ENDING.

I tried my hardest on making this a book **and** I just wanted to say thank you for reading :)


End file.
